


In sickness and in health

by Marine226



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fever, First Kiss, Headaches & Migraines, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marine226/pseuds/Marine226
Summary: Steve's sick, Danny helps





	In sickness and in health

Danny looked around the crime-scene and immediately noticed something was off. A certain energy was missing. Where the hell was Steve? He should have gotten to the scene ages ago.

“Hey Lou” Danny called out as he approached the other man, “Where’s Steve?”

“Thought he was with you” Lou responded

“No, he’s not with me” Danny grumbled, “Okay, what’ve we got?”

Lou filled Danny in on the particulars. Danny nodded at the relevant parts, but his attention was somewhere else.

“Thanks Lou” Danny said once the other man was finished talking, “I’m gonna head back to headquarters and see what I can dig up”

Lou nodded, “Sure, we can take point here. Hey Danny, let us know when you find him”

Danny gave half a smile, “Will do”

Danny made short work of getting back to the palace, his guts screaming at him the whole time that something was wrong. He saw Steve’s truck as he pulled the Camaro into the carpark, and felt a bit of relief run through him. But the question remained, why hadn’t he shown up at the crime scene?

Steve was in his office when Danny walked in, but the shades were closed and the lights were off. Danny frowned, wondering what was going on. When Danny walked into his office, Steve had his head in his hands.

“Whoa babe, what’s wrong?” Danny asked, his concern levels going through the roof

Steve looked up and smiled at Danny, “Hey”

“Hey yourself, what’s the matter with you” Danny asked

“I’m fine” Steve responded

“You don’t look fine” Danny argued, then turned on the lights

“No! Turn them off! Turn them off!” Steve exclaimed, closing his eyes and pushing his palms into his eyes

“Okay, okay” Danny said quickly, turning the lights off again, “Okay, they’re off”

Steve nodded, but didn’t move. If anything, he seemed to retract into himself even more.

“Steven, the lights are off” Danny told him again, not sure that he’d heard the first time

Steve finally looked up, his gaze wondering all over the room, before settling on Danny. He seemed confused.

“Yeah” Steve answered vaguely, ”What are you doing here?”

“What?’ Danny asked, wondering what was going on with his partner, “We have a case, you called us in. You remember that?”

“Yeah,” Steve answered, but looked around his office like he wasn’t sure where he was 

Danny frowned, he approached the other man and put the back of his hand on Steve’s forehead, “You’re hot, you running a fever?”

Steve pulled away and frowned at Danny, “I’m fine”

“You don’t look fine” Danny told him, now noticing that Steve’s face was covered in beads of sweat, “Come on, get your things, I’m taking you home”

“I don’t need to go home” Steve protested, but got up anyway and looked around his office as though looking for something

“What are you doing? What are you looking for?” Danny asked

“Um,” Steve responded, then rested his hand on the back of his neck. He sat back down and put his head into his hands

“You okay? You need a hand?” Danny asked

“I don’t feel too good” Steve admitted

“Yeah, I know babe, come on” Danny responded, helping Steve to his feet

Danny led Steve out of the office, then out of the building. Steve for his part, let Danny guide him. Steve kept his eyes closed, the bright lights clearly causing him pain. When they got to the Camaro, Steve tried to go to the driver’s door.

“What are you doing?” Danny asked, manoeuvring him around to the passenger side door

“Driving” Steve answered, squinting at his partner

“You’re not driving, you putz, you can barely stand” Danny told him

“I get car sick when I don’t drive” Steve argued, trying to move around Danny to go to the driver’s side

“I’ll drive slowly” Danny told him, “Steven, you’re not driving”

Steve finally let Danny move him into the passenger seat, “This is a bad idea, Danno”

Danny buckled his partner into the seat, but didn’t respond. His partner was giving off so much heat through his clothing that he could easily warm up a three-bedroom house without battering an eyelid.

Steve was silent on the drive, only focussing on keeping his breathing steady and keeping his stomach contents where they belonged. Danny obliged and also kept his mouth closed, not wanting Steve to loose concentration by engaging in conversation. Thankfully, Steve fell asleep after ten minutes, resting his head against the window.

Danny finally pulled up outside Steve’s house, the stop in motion causing Steve to wake up. He blinked in confusion, before unbuckling himself and almost falling out the door.

“Whoa! Hey! Wait for me” Danny called, nearly running around the car to help Steve off the floor

“I’m fine” Steve muttered, letting Danny help him up

They made their way to the house, Steve got heavier on Danny’s arm the closer they went. As they stopped infront of the door, Danny propped Steve against the side of the door and felt into his pockets.

Steve blinked his eyes open, and muttered, “What’re you doing?”

“Where are your keys?” Danny asked

Steve groaned and slid down the wall to sit on the ground. “What? What is this? What are you doing?” Danny asked, crouching down so he was at eye level with the other man

“My keys” Steve responded, as if that explained everything

“What? Where are they?” Danny asked

“My office” Steve responded with a wince

Danny sighed, “Okay, alright stay there”

“’kay” Steve responded

Danny went back to the Camaro and grabbed his spare keys out of the glove box. When he got back to Steve, the other man had his eyes closed again and looked like he was asleep. Danny sighed and unlocked the door, then pushed it open and crouched back infront of his partner.

“What am I going to do with you?” Danny muttered under his breath

“Have your wicked and dirty way with me” Steve responded with a grin, still keeping his eyes closed

Danny blinked, because _What?_ “I would rather get you into bed”

Steve chuckled, opening his eyes, then winced and quickly closed them, “Ow”

“Yeah, thought so” Danny said, then helped Steve to his feet 

They stumbled into the house and up the stairs to Steve’s bedroom. Danny moved them towards the bed, but Steve broke off from him and darted into the bathroom.

“Steve!” Danny called, going to follow him, but stopped when he heard Steve throwing up

“Ah, just great” Danny muttered under his breath

Danny waited a good amount of time, before finally going to check on Steve. The man was sitting beside the toilet, his head resting on the wall. He squinted at Danny when he came in and muttered, “Sorry”

“For what?” Danny asked, perching himself against the door frame

“Everything” Steve muttered, his head lolling from one side to the other, “I made a mess”

Danny nodded, “I can see that. You want a shower?”

Steve frowned at him, “What?” 

“You have vomit on your shirt” Danny sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, “And your pants”

Steve glanced down, then looked back at Danny, “I didn’t make it”

“No, you didn’t” Danny responded, then moved forward and helped Steve to his feet, “Come on, let’s do this”

Danny helped Steve out of his clothes, then into the shower, “Okay, you good in there?”

Steve quickly washed himself off, before getting out and towelling himself dry. Danny helped him into some sweat pants and a clean t-shirt, then back into the bedroom.

Steve was shivering by the time Danny sat him down on the edge of the bed, “Thanks Danno, you’re always looking out for me”

“It’s what I do” Danny responded

“I’m sorry” Steve said again

“Enough with the apologising” Danny told him

“I just hate being sick” Steve said, “I love you man, I don’t say it enough” Steve told him

“I love you too” Danny replied

“No, I mean I’d hate to accidentally tell you that I really love you” Steve babbled

Danny frowned and felt Steve’s forehead again, “You’re burning up, babe”

“I love you, Danno” Steve muttered, his eyes closing again

“I’m getting a thermometer” Danny told him, “You stay right here”

“ ‘kay” Steve responded

Danny went into the bathroom and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. When he went back into the bedroom, Steve was asleep, his legs still hanging off the side of the bed. 

Danny sighed, because hell, that did not look comfortable. He move forward to the bed and lifted Steve’s legs onto the bed and pulled the covers over him. He sighed again when Steve didn’t wake up, his partner really wasn’t well. 

Danny put the thermometer into Steve’s ear and frowned at the reading – 101.3 F. So he was running hot, but not enough to worry about…yet. 

He ran his hand through Steve’s hair and thought about the comments his partner had made earlier. He’d definitely have to talk to him about that later. Danny sat in the chair in the corner of the room and watched his partner sleep.

***********

Steve groaned and opened his eyes, he still felt like death warmed up. He gazed around his room, wondering how he’d gotten here.

“Hey babe, you’re awake” Danny’s said from his door

Steve frowned and gazed at him, “What’re you doing here?”

Danny grinned, “What am I doing here? What am I doing here? I dragged your sorry ass back here after you tried to go to work yesterday, that’s what I’m doing here”

“Yesterday?” Steve asked

“Seriously? That’s what you took from that?” Danny asked as he came closer, at which point Steve noticed the tray his partner was carrying

“What’s that?” Steve asked

“Soup” Danny answered, “Sit up”

Steve obliged, feeling excited despite himself, “I could eat”

“Good to hear” Danny responded, “You slept the rest of yesterday and most of today. You tried eating toast this morning, but didn’t keep it down”

Steve frowned, “I don’t remember that”

Danny nodded, “Didn’t think so”

Danny gave him the soup and waited until he was about half-way through finishing it, before asking what he wanted to ask since he arrived, “So, do you remember anything about when I first got you home?”

Steve shook his head, “Been meaning to ask you about that”

Danny frowned, “Yeah, I was afraid of that”

Steve frowned, “Why?”

“You said something I just wanted to know what you meant” Danny responded

Steve felt his stomach drop, “Oh?”

“You said you actually did love me” Danny clarified

“Oh, ah, must’ve just been the flu talking” Steve told him

Danny shook his head, “Yeah, I considered that” he said as he came into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, “But then I figured, we say those words to one another all the time. Saying it when you’re feeling under the weather shouldn’t mean much different, unless there’s something to it. So here’s what I want to know; Steven, do you actually have feelings for me?”

“Sure” Steve shrugged, “I mean you’re my partner, of course I have feelings for you”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it” Danny responded

Steve pursed his lips, “What do you want me to say, Danno?”

“I just want the truth” Danny told him

Steve shrugged, “Fine, yes, I do like you, more than I should. I understand if you don’t want to work with me anymore”

Danny grinned, “I still want to work with you, let’s get that straight. But god, I’ve been waiting for you to say that for so long”

“What?” Steve asked

Danny’s grin got wider, then he was kissing Steve. But as abruptly as it started, it stopped and Danny pulled back with a grimace, “You need to brush your teeth”

Steve smiled at him, “And then what?”

“Just hurry up and get better would you?” Danny said, “You’ll need all the strength you can get”

Steve chuckled and finished his soup.


End file.
